practise for the future
by Lilli89
Summary: Erin and Jay have to watch baby Daniel for the weekend...


Note: I'm from europe. Sorry for my englisch.

CPDCPDCPD

"Come on, Jay. Don't tell me you never changed a diaper before", Erin rocked Daniel in her arm, looking at Halstead in amusement.

"I don't think so", the detective answered, receiving reproachful glances from his girlfriend.

"So, let's do it", she twinkled, putting the baby into Halsteads arms who stared at the little boy in overwhelment.

Meanwhile Erin put a blanket on the ground. Since she didn't want to change it on her table, it was the best way to get him clean there.

"He looks like Justin, doesn't he?", Jay smiled at Daniel, when his eyes met Lindsays.

"If you let him fall to the ground Hanks gonna killing you", she whispered, a devilish glance on her face. Halstead put the little boy on the brown blanket gentely. The toddler gigled and sucked on Jays finger.

"I hope you washed your hands", Lindsay teased him, clapping on his back, before she kneeled down.

"Hey, little man. What are you talking about? Shall we show uncle Jay how we get you cleaned up fastly? I hope you have a good day."

The Baby repeatedin it's own language. Erin took of his body and handled it to Jay.

"Oh lord. That smell", he whined, instinctly holding his breath when Erin removed the old diaper and cleaned him, before she pointed to the new one.

"Now it's your turn."

Jay sighed, gaving her an overwhelmed look, then helplessly unfolding the diaper, putting Daniels feed in the air to place the piece under his bottom.

"Is that right?"

"Good. Now put the other part around his waiste."

"Why is he kicking that much?"

"Ask him. Not me."

"You're funny", Halstead repeated ironically, closing the stripes on the diapers side.

"Don't take it so serious", she jostled him, pointing to Daniel while Jay already grabbed the little boys t shirt and trousers to get him dressed.

"He likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Don't you see that smile? Look at him."

Just at that moment Daniel gave Jay one of the biggest grins.

Jay smiled back, starting to tickle him on the throat.

Daniel started giggling and grinning, making Jay to put him up in the air.

Erin watched them in ausement. Even if she wouldn't have expected it, she liked how Jay dealed with carying about her nephew.

Halstead treated the baby like an airplane, that was flying above their heads, making Daniel even more laughing.

Jay started to make funny noises, like he was the engine of the vehicle, getting the toddler to scream and laugh in joy.

"Do you like that?", Halstead twinkled. Erin was sitting next to them, staring at both in surprise with an open moutch.

"Whoa. I didn't know that you're such a talent in watching children."

Jay shook his shoulders, taking Daniel back to his lap.

"Alright. The plane is landing", he explained.

Seeing Daniels face changing into a sad expression, he instinctely reached in his pocket, pulling out a balloon, which was left from Burgess birthday party.

"What are you doing?", Erin already wanted to calm the crying child down, when Jay blowed the red balloon and let it go, so it started flying in the air. He watched Daniel staring at it with big eyes, before he bursted into laughter.

"I see you guys are having fun", Lindsay noticed.

Jay looked at Erin, who watched him fondly.

While the baby discovering his knobs, they kissed each other.

"Since it works out that you're such a handsome guy, you won't mind if I drive to safeway for getting some formula?"

"Really?"

"I'm right back. I won't leave you with Daniel for the rest of the night."

Erin kissed the baybs fist.

"And you little man, promise me to behave right, okay? I won't uncle Jay telling me, that you cried the whole time."

She pressed her lips on Halsteads cheek, waved good bye.

"See you guys later."

CPDCPD

"Alright, buddy. What are we doing right now? "

Daniel climbed from Jays lap.

"Okay, you wanna crawl", Jay watched the little boy who had fun by pulling the fringes of Lindsays brown carpet.

He enjoyed himself discovering the whole living room. But when it came to the electrical outlet, Jay rushed to him, carrying him away fastly.

Daniel started to punch him, finally started to cry, because he couldn't finish sticking his fingers into the holes .

"No buddy. Sorry, but that could be very dangerous. We're not doing this."

Obviously Erins theory became true. Daniel started to cry intensely. And to his bad luck it didn't seemed like to end soon.

"Shhhhh…it's alright. It's okay. Come on. Don't cry."

Jay carried him through Erins apartment. His head was already red from screaming.

"Are you hungry?"

He wanted to handle the bottle to Daniel but the toddler pushed it away.

"What are we gonna do, little man?"

His eyes wandered through the room until they met with an interesting object.

" I think I've got an idea."

He carefuly put Daniel to the ground, grabbed one old newspaper Erin already wanted to throw away.

He folded it before he teared the paper in stripes.

Daniel looked up and suddenly stopped crying when he crawled back to Jay.

"You want to join me? Come be my other hand", he suggested.

Finally they both sat down, tearing the paper in white stripes. It didn't make any sense at all. But since Daniel stopped crying, Jay didn' think about to stop. They continued for a while, until the little guy crawled to Erins small table, reaching for his feeding bottle.

Obviously Jay was right. Daniel started to get thirsty. Yawning himself, Jay took the bottle from above, giving it to Daniel, who volunteered in crawling back to Jays lap, sucking on his tea.

After he finished drinking, Halstead noticed how he got tired. His head rested on Jays chest and he closed his eyes within minutes.

"I get it. Someone seems to be sleepy."

Daniel snuggled on his t- shirt, creating a smile on Jays face. Halstead gently stroked his back, watching how the 10 month old fell asleep.

After a few minutes he got up with Daniel, to sit down on the couch, which was more comfortable than the ground.

Suddenly he felt the tiredness hitting his own body too.

"He wouldn't fell asleep, just having a short nap", was the last what he thought before he closed his eyes as well…

CPDCPD

Meanwhile Erin was on her way home.

The backseat of her car looked like a toys'r'us shop and a drug store at the same time.

Seeing her apartment filled with light made her smile.

For sure Jay would be busy with babysitting, reading Daniel a good night story or making fun.

Never did she imagine, what her eyes would have seen a couple of minutes later.

Full of anticipation, she put the key in her slot and opened the door, but froze when she looked at her floor, which was covered in paper. A little boy sitting in the middle, giggling at her, happily tearing her old newspaper into small stripes.

Still in shock, Erin ran in the living room, staring at her sleepy boyfriend, while Daniel was smiling deeply.

„JAY HALSTEAD! WAKE UP!"


End file.
